


Two Worlds

by My_Alter_Ego



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Alter_Ego/pseuds/My_Alter_Ego
Summary: Neal tries to decide where he falls on the spectrum.
Relationships: Peter Burke & Neal Caffrey
Kudos: 22





	Two Worlds

Neal decided there were three kinds of people in the world—the dreamers, the cynics, and the fence straddlers. The dreamers were the malleable marks you could manipulate for your own agenda. They had high hopes, so you dangled a carrot in front of their noses. Mozzie, of course, was a hardcore cynic—always was and probably always would be. Nobody could ever take advantage of him. Then there was Peter Burke, a definite fence straddler, with a foot in two worlds. Peter staunchly believed in the law, but then he also valiantly sustained a hope that he could believe in his CI. After giving it much thought, Neal realized who the real fence straddler was in the scenario, and that proved to be an unexpected and uncomfortable epiphany. 


End file.
